


Two girls, one... Plane

by Vivalavidapasta



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Author is gay for everyone, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, Smut, reader - Freeform, reader is female, sexuality questioning, xenophillia, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivalavidapasta/pseuds/Vivalavidapasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were so gay for your boss that you were willing to have a threesome with her and a giant fucking alien robot plane-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two girls, one... Plane

 You remembered the first day at work you had your first interaction with your so called "boss." She asked you to fetch a coffee, yes you were that low to her in the company. So grudgingly you got her the stupid coffee. You took it to her and gave it to her.

"What's your name?" You heard her ask. You looked up, dropping your stubborn frown once you got to see her up close. She seemed around your age, you didn't notice how pretty she was. You shook that thought out of your head. Sure you've always been questioning about your sexuality but- your thinking too much, answer already.

"It's (Y/N), miss" You said like a typical anime weeaboo next to her senpai. Why the author included that, don't know, just like I don't know why you're freaking reading this you xenophilliac robot lovers. (Can't blame you though)

"You seem younger, and more fun, than these old geezers, wanna hang out sometime?" She asked you, smiling. You immediately flushed, sure you were one of the younger people working at the company but you didn't expect the boss wanting to hang out with you.

"Sure, miss?" You asked her. She laughed, "Astoria and don't call me miss, It'll make me feel old"  
She said before getting up. "Perhaps I can introduce you to one of my friends" she said.

"Um, is that a statement or a question?" You asked, following her. "Both" she commented before taking your hand and leading you away.

\---

"So I took her on a date right then and there and we ended up making out" Astoria said, telling her story to Powerglide as they flew through the clouds.

"Really? You're courting another female?" Powerglide asked. "Yes, what, are you jealous?" Astoria asked in a teasing voice.

"Maybe I am..." He muttered.

And then hate sex happened. Yes. 

Although you might be thinking  _what the hell- how did they- he- size diff-_

\---

It was a few weeks after your date with Astoria and she still hasn't shown you her friend. You were starting to get anno- "Hey (Y/N)! Over here!"

Nevermind

"Come with me" Astoria said, and you listened. You always obeyed her, how kinky.

\---

Holy crapanoli, after recovering from shock and about six mini seizures, you finally got over the fact that a few of her "friends" were giant alien robots that transform into vehicles.

"And this is Powerglide, a no-good tin can" she said, insultingly? "Oh yeah? What about you? Always jinxing everything up" he replied. You raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, that's how they flirt" Sam- I mean spike, reassured you. Wierd name.

"Hello Powerglide, I'm (Y/N), nice to meet you" you said up to him. He didn't seem impressed, his optics squinted at you almost like a glare. "Hey Astoria can I talk to you for a moment?"

\---

"What the slag Astoria!? You can't just bring in every human who wants to be your friend!" Powerglide [yelled] said to her. "Well she seems pretty cool," Astoria remarked, crossing her arms. "People should be open and trusting in a relationship" she said turning her head from him.

He grumbled something, she smirked. "What, jelly?" She taunted. He grumbled even more, her smirk seemed to widen. "Man I was just joking at first but now you're really getting into it" she muttered. Powerglide brought her close, "I'll show you getting into it" he growled. She smirked, bringing her face close to his, "I know you will-"

"Astoria?"

Astoria quickly pushed Powerglide off (holy crap she's strong). "(Y-Y/N)!?" The said woman was marching her way towards the two.

wowie author is really messing this up huh? Haha- help me-

\---

Were you mad? Hell yeah!   
Are you gonna leave? Hell yEAH!   
Can you blame her? ...  
No, no you can't   
You can't blame her for being straight, you can't blame her for loving someone else, you can't blame her for just being curious when she kissed you, that's all it was.

"(Y/n).." You stopped in front of them, "ohhhhh, don't '(y/n)' me, you were playing all along, toying with my feelings you bi-" you were threateningly looming over her before Powerglide decided to intervene, "hey do-"

"WELL GUESS WHAT" you interrupted him and grabbed her, pressing her lips to yours. Pretty much everyone, even the bots snooping by the door, were surprised. You let go of her a few seconds later and turned around, ready to run out but fate had other plans for you.

"Wait, (y/n), I'm sorry!" Astoria yelled out. You stopped as she ran to you. "It's not that, it's just.. Well, how can I say this without sounding crude" she muttered the last part.

"What, you want to bang us both?" You asked her. "Yes" you blinked. You didn't expect her to be that straight forward about it. Everyone's jaw dropped. Powerglide looked like he was about to launch himself into space.

"Well, you're both pretty cool! Can't a girl get em both once and a while?" Astoria said. You and Powerglide stared- or glared, depends on which angle in your head you're imagining this by, obviously you guys didn't like each other.

And no, not like how Astoria and him didn't like each other. Like rEALLY, REALLY, DIDNT LIKE EACH OTHER, BLINDING JEALOUS RAGE. But I as the author believe that any hate can be turned to love given the circumstances that the one hated hasn't done anything too traumitizing (death isn't allowed if the show circles around it) to the other or if they aren't worthy of redemption. And yes, even redemption can be brought upon everyone... But not those who doesn't want it. MY RULES OF SHIPPING DO NOT STEAL. (I mean unless you want to, back to the story)

Astoria secretly liked that dangerous glare/stare between the two, tonight was going to be fun~

\---

So after talking, listening to some 80s music, almost jabbing your eye out with a spoon, you and Astoria decided that it's time. I'm not going to tell you how they got Powerglide to actually agree with it, let's just say there had to be some... Persuasion. 

You and Astoria made out, ripping each other's clothes off, while Powerglide was watching akwardly. 

You and Astoria whispered to each other before going towards Powerglide (more like trotting intimidatingly like two foxes finding their prey, that happens to be at least four times bigger than them).

Astoria was the first to climb up him told him to sit back (which he did). She proceeded to talk to him a bit less annoyingly, almost lovingly. You went forward more towards him before you realized _this is an alien robot, does he_ _ev-_

Aclick sounded and the front panel of his crotch came off. 

Oh

Aparently while you were trying to figure out how to even do anything, Astoria managed to arouse him or something. You looked up to see Astoria just kissing him all over his faceplate.

 _That's... That's kinda cute, not gonna lie_.

You looked at his... Alien junk. It looked like some custom scifi dildo you get online. You put your hand on it. It was surprisingly warm. You gripped it harder and a small moan came from him. You smirked and started jerking him off.

Astoria looked down to you and smiled. "My, My, look who decided to join us" 

 

this is is going to be a long night...


End file.
